Ground War
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Emmas problem with video games is causing problems with her girlfriend.


Title: Ground War

Rating: T (some language *gasp*)

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Disclaimer: ABC owns it I'm not getting any money for this. Mw3 is also not mine.

Notes: Special shot out to Isabellaheat who helped edit and gave me some lines for Regina.

Feedback: If you love it if you hate it its all good I appreciate it all gimme gimme gimme.

Emma scolded the television as she died yet again. This was her only day off this week and she was damned if she was going to spend it doing anything but playing her precious game. It'd been like this for weeks, ever since she'd bought the shiny new game console. She logged under her gamer tag blondesdoitbetter chugging down another mountain dew before the screen popped up to allow her online. She looked at the screen rubbing her eyes she'd been at this since six am this morning it was now getting close to five pm and she'd barely moved from the couch. The coffee table was littered with soda cans, Dorito bags and the odd half eaten cookie here and there. She called it all her gaming fuel to keep her going. She'd taken a break enough to put on some boxers and bra but she still sat in her wife beater. She was relaxed as one would be playing a first person shooter her shoulders hunched over, eyes stuck on the screen.

"No damn you Shot gun and your stupid Op." she yelled at the screen mashing the buttons again to start up. She was playing Ground War again liking the choices it provided. She turned on her mic barking out orders to her clan. They were losing again and she was growing agitated at it. She'd only been playing the game for a few months now and it was starting to consume her life. When she wasn't working or spending time with Henry she was in front of the television shooting up other players.

"Emma I'm… you're still there." Mary Margaret commented juggling two bags of groceries. Emma hadn't even noticed her arrival as she mashed more buttons and threw a frag grenade off into the distance. She shouted in victory as she shot another player with her SMG.

"Emma." She was still too lost in her game to notice Mary Margaret hovering over her impatiently tapping her foot.

"Emma!" The blonde turned her head for a moment.

"Yeah." She turned back quickly not in enough time to avoid being shot again.

"Dammit."

"You need to get ready Emma."

Emma nodded. "Yeah sure I'll do that in a minute right after this match." Emma had no idea what her friend was referring to. She was still too lost in her game. She'd managed to kill 22 people and die only a few times, she was owning this round.

"Emma the fundraiser you promised. . ." The blonde still hadn't heard anything the round was almost over she just needed one more kill and she'd be happy.

"Yeah later I promise." She cut the woman off mid rant.

"Emma you are going to be late if you don't start getting ready." She pointed out looking down at the mess cringing. The place was a wreck she felt like she was living with a teenager instead of with another fully grown adult.

"Just one more minute and we can talk about it." She was almost done… just a little bit more than the television went black.

"Wait what the hell!" she stood up launching herself at the television pressing the power button only to see they had lost. "Shit." She threw down the controller.

"We need to talk…" Mary was trying hard not to giggle at the scene she just witnessed. Doritos were now stuck to the other woman's shirt.

"Can we do it later? I'm doing really well right now." She picked up the controller to start playing again, tuning out the other woman.

"If you don't get ready in the next thirty minutes I'm calling for reinforcements."

Emma ignored her going back to her game not realizing that the reinforcements were going to be her worst enemy and current girlfriend… Regina Mills.

Regina Mills was surprised to receive the call from Mary Margaret that had brought her to the woman's apartment. She was not in the mood to deal with whatever dire problem she had. She knocked quickly narrowing her eyes at the expatriated look on Mary's face.

"What is it that caused you to drag me from affairs?" She spoke calmly noting how frazzled the other woman looked.

"We have a problem," she spoke lowly opening the door to let her in.

"Dammit no no use your frag grenade next time to get the bastard!"Emma screamed at the player. She sighed loudly again as the team had captured her flag. "Cover me cover me… I got it I got it." her voice rushed as her eyes looked to not even be blinking.

Regina looked on at the scene in disgust. She really didn't have the time to deal with this.

"She won't talk to me. I thought since you needed her tonight you might be able to…." Regina raised a hand to silence her before walking to the console and pressing the off button.

Emma sat there in shock for a moment finally blinking. "What the hell!" She pressed the power button on her controller. Regina shook her head at the immature way the Sheriff was acting. Her hands grabbed for the back of the console grabbing the power cable, yanking it out holding it in her hand.

"Really Miss Swan this is how you spend your day off? Playing these juvenile video games when you could be doing something much more productive with your time?"

"You have no right," she gritted out shocked at the Mayors actions.

"What do you want Madam Mayor?" She set the controller down in defeat.

"Now that I have your attention I believe you agreed to a certain fundraiser this evening. Miss Swan I will not be disappointed and have you even showered today?" she turned her nose up at her in disgust.

"Look at yourself Miss Swan you're sitting in your sleep wear covered in who knows what. Will you look at this mess?" She pointed to the coffee table, "I do believe Mary Margaret isn't your hired maid."

"That's tonight?" she ignored everything else reaching for her phone realizing that it was indeed the day of the fundraiser. She cursed loudly Emma wasn't in the mood for socializing she just wanted to wipe the floor with some noobs.

"I do believe the Sheriff's attendance is mandatory so do clean up dear." She spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

"Alright I'll be there you can go now Madam Mayor," she wanted to get back to her game.

"I believe I will be keeping this with me just as insurance you will be attending and if you still choose not to show I won't be held responsible if I strangle you with it. I'm starting to rethink the idea of you being Henry's role model what with your laziness."

Emma just sat there reaching for her mountain dew. "You have no right to take away my property Madam Mayor and I won't be held responsible if I have to arrest you for stealing. "

"Really dear with the way you're behaving like an insolent child I don't believe you would. Now you agreed to this fundraiser I expect you to attend even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming."

Emma crossed her arms eyes narrowed.

"We're not getting anywhere so how about a more direct approach. Since you want to act like a child I'll treat you like one." She quickly grabbed onto the blondes ear getting her off the couch and heading towards her room.

"Since you don't seem to know how to dress yourself properly I'll have to assist in that as well." She grabbed onto the woman's tank top throwing it over her head. "Really I didn't think I was going to have to clothe another child Miss Swan." She continued stripping the woman pushing her towards the shower and giving her slight swat on the butt. Emma just gave her a look of shock before entering the bathroom to get away from her annoying girlfriend.

"You have thirty minutes Miss Swan. I will be back to collect you then."

Emma sighed her girlfriend was such a pain in the ass sometimes.


End file.
